Intravenous administration of fluids to small animal patients is a frequent occurrence at many animal clinics. Typically, intravenous fluid is administered by inserting the intravenous needle or catheter in the cephalic vein (a large vein which travels up the cranial foreleg and upper leg of the animal). The needle or catheter, of course, is connected to the fluid source through a tube, as is well known in the art.
One problem which may occur during the intravenous administration of fluid to an animal, such as a cat or dog, is that even with the needle inserted in the cephalic vein, the animal tends to frequently pull their front legs under them into a sitting or sternal position. However, when the elbow is pulled back into such position and the angle between the foreleg and upper leg (radius-ulnar and humerus) at the elbow joint becomes acute (&lt;90.degree.) the blood flow in the vein is reduced and the IV fluids will stop flowing.
This is obviously a critical situation. The patient needs the fluids, drugs or blood but because of the positional change, the vein is no longer open and the patient does not receive the fluid it needs. To keep the fluids flowing, the angle at the elbow joint needs to be greater than 90.degree..
Veterinarians have had very limited options to use on their patients to correct the above noted problem related to fluid administration. One method involves placing a rolled up towel behind the elbow to keep the angle opened. This will work until the patient moves forward. Another method involves tying the animals leg to the cage door. This works, also, until the patient moves forward. The Cochran IV splint is a metal splint that is available and is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,159. It difficult to place on a patient after the IV is established and it is somewhat expensive. Movement by the patient allows the splint to slip out of alignment with the leg, thus defeating the purpose of the splint. Another device, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,270 uses a splint that is bolted to the cage door. This is a procedure that could result in a serious injury to the patient.